He Ain't Me Repost
by KateMarie112995
Summary: The other day I was on YouTube and found a video of Chip Esten singing a song called "He Ain't Me "and got an idea.


**Author's Note: Hey everyone I'm Kate and I honestly love Nashville and like most others on here for me Rayna and Deacon are endgame. The other day I was on YouTube and found a video of Chip Esten singing a song called "He Ain't Me "and got an idea so without further ado here's a one-shot based on the song. I highly suggest listening to the song thank you.**

**An 2: This is just a re-post to make things easier to understand right now this is complete but if I have some inspiration then I may add some more chapters I hope you enjoy!**

**He Ain't Me**

So, finally my leg of Luke 18 friggin' Wheeler tour ended two days ago which means I am able to take back my regular Thursday night spot at the Bluebird. I love the Bluebird it's definitely my safe place to experiment with new songs to see if people will like them before I decide to record them. Which is what brings us here tonight Rayna and Luke are getting married in two days and I decided to write a special song for the occasion. As I hear the announcer call my name I can't help but smirk as I settle my guitar strap on my shoulder I'm going to start my set with Playin' Tricks and move into You're the Kind of Trouble before I sing I Know How to Love You Now and close with my new song He Ain't Me here we go. As I come to the end of my set I dedicated my last song in honor of the marriage of Rayna Jaymes and Luke Wheeler, but to be honest I think after the first phrase everyone in the room knew how I felt about the whole thing. Unbeknownst to me Ray came in through the back during my second song and stood near the bathroom. After my last song I received a standing ovation and began to pack up my equipment. By the time I made it out to the truck I was on an amazing high more so than any booze or pills could ever give me. As I started the truck I noticed something in my peripheral a flash of red.

**Rayna:** You know you really should think about lockin' up any ol' stranger could hide in your back seat, she says.

**Deacon:** Well, I guess it's good for me that it's only you Ray.

**Rayna:** Only me now what's that supposed to mean?

**Deacon:** That it wasn't some crazed fan or a serial killer.

**Rayna:** Oh, well yeah that is a good thing.

**Deacon:** So, what are you doing here Rayna?

**Rayna:** Listening to your set what else she says with that sly smirk of hers.

**Deacon:** Uh huh tell me the truth now.

**Rayna:** I just wanted to hear some good music.

**Deacon:** Rayna-

**Rayna:** ok ok, Luke and I are getting married on Saturday.

**Deacon:** I know Ray the whole world knows.

**Rayna:** But, I don't know if I can I don't want to do to him what I did to Teddy cause you know what Deke he ain't you and all I want is you problems and all.

**Deacon:** Ray all I want is you I'm glad you finally see what I've been tellin' you this whole time that we belong together.

**Rayna: **You know you're a funny man.

**Deacon:** I sure try darlin'. So, what's going to happen now?

**Rayna:** Well, I'm going to break my engagement with Luke and then I would like to explore this thing of ours.

**Deacon:** Ok that sounds great Ray, but this time around no lies and no sneakin' around.

**Rayna:** You got yourself a deal babe.

**Deacon:** Ok now that that's settled why don't you climb your fine behind up here and let me kiss you properly.

**Rayna:** That sounds great.

**Deacon:** But that's all Ray until you get that crater of your pretty lil' finger.

**Rayna:** Ok first thing tomorrow I will do that.

**Deacon:** Good cause as soon as you do I would like you to wear my ring.

**Rayna:** I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Deacon:** Good, so I'm going to drop you off at your place so I'm not tempted and I will see you tomorrow.

**Rayna:** Ok babe are you sure I can't persuade you to stay over.

**Deacon:** positive

**Rayna:** Ok then let's go the quicker tonight ends the faster tomorrow comes.

**Deacon: **You're right.

**Rayna: **And don't you forget it.

**Deacon: **Ok he says thirty minutes later you my fair lady are home.

**Rayna: **Why thank you kind sir. I love you babe I'll see you tomorrow.

**Deacon**: Love you too darlin' goodnight have sweet dreams of me.

You know I will she says and he groans as he drives away knowing tomorrow would be the start of forever.

**Thank you for reading please review!**


End file.
